Caps are provided on current marking instruments to enclose and protect the marking tip and prevent it from drying out and usually the marking instrument is adapted to hold the cap when it is removed from the tip.
However, the caps when removed are not always placed on the marking instruments but are sometimes placed in the mouth of the user. This practice is dangerous since the cap may become lodged in the throat, possibly resulting in asphyxiation. This problem is more prevalent with children. Prior art markers have addressed this problem, but with less than satisfactory success.